Winter love
by Dancingwithyou21
Summary: Kitty, now a university student returns home for the holidays, and gets surprised from an unexpected visitor.Summary sucks, i know...


Disclaimer: I don't own x-men, or any songs by Avril Lavigne. 

Summary: Kitty, now a university student returns to the institute for the holidays, and is surprised from an unexpected visitor. I really couldn't think of a decent summary.

A./N. Just another lancitty. Kinda pointless though..plz review!!

Kitty shivered, as she silently drove across the long highway to Bayville, watching the crystal snowflakes fall from above. It was her favorite time of the year, Christmas. She'd never thought that she would be able to drive smoothly till she had help from her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, Lance Alvers. Lance had changed a lot in the past 5 years. She thought back to high school, when they would still be dating , she would worry over the smallest things like a bad hair day or to just wear the perfect outfit so you would have all eyes on you. Kitty had changed a lot too. She lost the valley girl accent and started to dress a little less preppy. High school was full of drama and if you got caught up in it you 'd never have time to stop and think about things that actually matter. Like the time when everyone found out they were mutants. That was a never ending nightmare for the X- men. Fortunately, the hatred had died down since. They would still get looks from some people, but others would just smile as they passed by.

She thought of her present life. Now a university student driving back to the institute ,for the holidays which she now considered home. Lance and her had broken up a while back after they graduated, a lot of things changed for the both of them. She just couldn't keep up with her relationship and the pressure of her new university life. Luckily, Lance was also going to a university, and clearly understood. It was pretty much sad on both of them, because for once they finally had a steady relationship and their teams started to get along. But some things just weren't meant to be. She turned the radio on. _" I hope this makes me feel better."_ A familiar song soon filled her ears.

**" Fall to pieces"** **by: Avril Lavigne**

**I looked away, then I looked back at you **

** You tried to say things that you cant undo**

** If I had my way I'd never get over you**

** Today's the day I pray that we make it through**

** Make it through the fall **

** Make it through it all**

** I don't want to fall to pieces **

** I just want to sit and stare at you**

** I don't want to talk about it**

** I don't want a conversation **

** I just want to cry in front of you**

** I don't want to talk about it,**

** Cuz im in love in you**

** You're the only one I'd be with till the end**

** When I come undone,**

** You bring me back again **

** Back under the stars**

** Back into your arms,**

** I don't want to fall to pieces**

** I just want to sit and stare at you**

** I don't want to talk about it**

** I don't want a conversation **

** I just want to cry in front of you **

** I don't want to talk about it **

** Cause im in love with you**

** Want to know who you are**

** Want to know where to start**

** I want to know what this means**

** Want to know how to feel**

** Want to know what is real**

** I want to know everything,**

** Everything…**

** I don't want to fall to pieces**

** I just want to sit and stare at you **

** I don't want to talk about it**

** I don't want a conversation**

** I just want to cry in front of you**

** I don't want to talk about it**

** Cause im in love with you **

** Cause im in love with you **

** Cause im in love with you….. **

Kitty felt sadness inside her .Where had she heard this before? Right, the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, when she had asked Lance. Why did she keep thinking about him? Do I still love him? She asked herself, getting lost in her thoughts. She soon brightened up as she passed the sign that read in bold letters , " Welcome to Bayville"  
_Home sweet home,_ she thought smiling of all the people waiting for her at the institute.  
Soon, she passed a large snow covered park filled with children laughing and playing with snowballs.  
Kitty suddenly stopped. _Wasn't this the same park that she and Lance would always go to?_ She quickly parked her car, tightened her grip on her keys as she shivered against the chilly wind.  
While wearing a woolen blue sweater along with matching gloves, she still could feel her shoulders freeze against cold. Kitty walked into the park, scanning the large oak trees, that were surrounding the benches.  
_Where was it? It had to be here somewhere,_ she thought. Just then she spotted it. Far over at the last oak tree, was a almost visible heart, with the initials, 'L loves K' carved into the bark of the tree. She smiled at the memory of their first official date in the park. Lance had carved that into the tree after telling her he loved her and always would. She sat down on the bench, old memories playing in her head. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought him. Deep down she knew she still loved him, but was never close to telling him every time they met after the breakup.

Who knows? Maybe he already has a new girlfriend, and maybe she loves him. That only brought more tears to her eyes. Sure there were a lot of guys who asked her out , but she always refused. She just couldn't imagine herself with anyone else but him.

A sudden voice interrupted her thoughts. "Kitty?"

She recognized it immediately. It was him.

"Lance?"

"Hey there pretty kitty"  
Nobody had called her that in along time. She missed just hearing his voice, her eyes watered with tears.

" Why do I keep crying?" she murmured to herself.

"Kitty are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm great." she replied forcing herself to smile while swallowing the huge lump in her throat.

" So what have you been up to?" _hopefully this would start a conversation between us._ She thought.

" Oh , you know university stuff." he said taking a seat next to her.

" What brings you to Bayville?" she asked.

" The season, ya know its real beautiful here." he answered smiling at her. She smiled back.

" Let me guess you're here for the holidays?" he asked with his brown hair, loosely hanging in front his eyes.

_Damn, he looks cute like that.. Wait stop, Pride, what are you thinking?_ "Yeah, I missed everyone at the institute, its been awhile." she said restraining herself from looking into his eyes.

"What about you? I mean how are Todd, Pietro, and Fred doing?"

"Well lets see, Todd's a waiter, Fred is living with his current girlfriend," Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either. And Pietro,well last i heard he was working for SHIELD." he answered.

" Figures." she murmured.

" Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, suddenly.

" What?"

"Do you?" he asked again.

She sighed. " No, I don't have time for one. You know that."

" Yeah but if I had a girlfriend, you know it would only be you, Kitty."

" Why?" she questioned. _Why did he always have to pin her to the spot where she would admit everything? And think that none of the present would matter anymore. That they could just go back to their old lives and things would still be the same?_

" Because I love you. You know that." he answered smiling. She couldn't hold it anymore. She had been holding it for years and now she felt like she was going to burst.

" Why, Lance?" She said bursting into tears. "Why cant you just admit that we cant be together anymore? We both have different lives. We cant have our old relationship again! What don't you get about that? That you just expect me to forget about everything and fall in your arms and that we'd live happily ever-

But she couldn't finish. Lance wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Long and passionately. Before Kitty knew it, her arms were around his neck too. They soon let go, while hearing the ' ewwws!' from the kids who had stopped playing and were now looking in their direction.

Lance grinned, as he held up mistletoe that he had above their heads.

"Merry Christmas Kitty."

" You know there's still 3 more weeks till Christmas, right?" she asked confused.

Lance blinked. " There are?" he asked.

Kitty burst out laughing. "Lance!" ( A./N. yes.people kitty laughed , the 'kitty giggling thing ' is getting so old.)

" I knew that Kit, I just missed hearing you laugh." he said taking her hand in his.

" Are you really serious about this? You don't think we can have a relationship?" he asked with a of sadness in his voice.

" I don't know, I'm just overwhelmed by all this work, you know?" she said staring at her gloved hand which he held.

" I understand Kitty, but I promise this time I know we can stay together." he said smiling.

" I hope you're right Lance." she replied softly. They sat there for about a while, when he noticed that Kitty was shivering.

He wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the cold.

"Thanks." she said getting closer to his warmth. The next few moments passed in silence.

" How about we go out for some hot chocolate?"he asked breaking the silence.

She smiled, her pale skin gleamed against the sunlight as her blue eyes sparkled with happiness. "Sounds good to me."

They both walked arm in arm out of the park ,with strong hopes for their futures and knew that they'd always be happy knowing that they had each other.

* * *

A./N. Well? How was it? Like it? hate it? Plz review!!! 


End file.
